1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment construction of a hosepipe of an electrostatic spray coating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of the conventional electrostatic spray coating apparatus is a bell-type coating apparatus which is known such as having a bell cup attached to a power axle of an air motor fixed to one end of an insulating support, a color-change valve of paint is fixed in the vicinity of the air motor, and a color-change washing means forwardly moves a shroud in the case of the washing operation in the color changing process and backwardly moves the shroud in the case of the coating operation.
When a mini-bell coating apparatus which is an example of the apparatus of this type is set in its work location, first the mini-bell coating apparatus 1 is installed in a booth 10, and a motor for driving air supplies air to the air motor 3, as shown in FIG. 3, and piping work is utilized so that bearing air and shaping air are communicated from a pressurized air source 11 installed outside the booth 10 (on the right side of a booth wall 13 as viewed in FIG. 3) immediately to the air motor 3 through the booth wall 13. Similarly, operating air supplied to paint-color-change valves V.sub.1, V.sub.2, V.sub.3 . . . disposed in the vicinity of the air motor 3 is communicated through piping from the pressurized air source 11 located outside the booth 10 immediately to the paint-color-change valves V.sub.1, V.sub.2, V.sub.3 . . .
Thus constructing the conventional apparatus, the prior art has disadvantages as follows.
First, a high-priced hose made of teflon must be used as a member such as an operating air hose (indicated in FIG. 3 with a numeral 12) of the paint-color-change valve for the purpose of preventing a leak of electric current caused by condensation due to the high humidity atmosphere (i.e. humidity of 80% to 90%) in the booth. The longer the mini-bell coating apparatus and the pressure-air source are spaced apart, the longer the length of the teflon air hose becomes, thus heightening the material cost.
Secondly, relating to the problem above described, the mini-bell coating apparatus often causes problems such as malfunction when used for the first time after the piping is completed, because the apparatus cannot be functional tested until it is installed at its work location and the piping work completed.
Additionally, the piping work between the bell coating apparatus (the electrostatic spray coating apparatus) and the pressurized air source can not be carried out before the apparatus and the pressure-air source are installed together at the work location. Correspondingly, the term required for construction at the work location is prolonged.